Together with you
by CrispyDipsy
Summary: 'Now, what is the thing your parents want you to absolutely not do'  'I think you should know that even better than I do. Do you'  He smiled innocently. 'I want to hear it from you.' He whispered in my ear.  I hesitated. 'Have... sex before marriage.'


Together with you – Chapter one – CrispyDipsy

_Hello everyone,_

_This is my first story, based on the relationship between Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. It is based on the real story, but it's not realistic._

_This I've changed:  
>1. Haruhi is the rightfull heir of the throne. Yep, Japan is ruled by monarchy in this story.<br>2. Haruhi is kinda a lot out of character. I used her name because that way I wouldn't have to leave her out of the story or make things unnecessarily weird.  
><em>_ 3. Tamaki is also kinda OOC. _

_Also, this story is Mature for it's lemon. There is Lemon in every chapter. I promise you that. But it's not centered around it, it's just part of their (sex) life._

_Well, enough with the blabbering:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Some people tell me my face is like an open book. Even though when somebody tells me to sit down and be polite and I follow his order, my face will tell the person in front of me that I want to jump and yell.<p>

My parents don't understand me. I'm rich, they give me everything I want to get when I do what they want me to do. The problem is, I don't want to do what they want me to do.

The problem is that the only thing they won't give me is the thing I yearn for the most: freedom.

Right now, I am caged in a High School, called Ouran High. They changed schools without letting me know. This morning there was a yellow school uniform lying on my desk, and the driver didn't drive to the high school I used to go to, but drove to this school, for rich people.

My parents don't know how to handle me. I have tried to walk away so many times, I don't even remember the first time. I do remember the last one, I caused a ruckus at my school, escaped, and stayed away for over 14 days.

People stared at me, boys gazed at me. I always have to look good and proper, beautiful and stylish, no matter what. Especially elegant.

As I walked to my classroom, I looked at the limo that drove me here. It didn't leave the school property, it drove to a villa still on the school property, yet far away. I knew that mansion. I also knew this school.

What else would you expect of the queen's only daughter and successor of the throne?

As I knocked on the door of the classroom and waited for the ''enter'' from the teacher, I did feel kind of nervous. A class full of high-class students, I had to leave a good impression. I could not act as my usual self, the way I wanted to behave, but as a proper princess.

As the teacher told me to come in, I opened the door.

Here goes nothing. Again.

* * *

><p>That night was the first night I spend at Tamaki Suoh's mansion. The whole day I had to keep up my elegant mask, smiling, being polite, talking, living up to people's expectations. At the normal high school I had attended before I got caged here, I could just be myself. And I wasn't planning on staying the ideal princes 247.

''Excuse me, Suoh-kun, but could you please listen to what I have to tell you?''

''Okay, please do!'' He said, eying me with his puppy-look. He always acted so carefree, so like himself, it was almost annoying. I didn't get how such an important person could act so carefree.

''I actually am very rebellious, and I'll be gone as soon as I get the chance.''

He looked at me, then burst out in laughter. ''You? Rebellious? My dear Haruhi, you must be joking, right?''

The answer was my foot in his face. He fell on the ground, and as he crawled up with a tear-shed face he said: ''Okay, no joke. Got it.''

I giggled. ''I'm so sorry, Tamaki-kun, but was there any other way of convincing you?''

He responded by hugging me tightly. ''You are the cutest one after all!''

I hugged him back. ''I missed you.''

When I was a kid, I used to be really close with Tamaki Suoh. Every holiday my parents took me to France, because they loved the country, the language, the sights, everything. We always stayed at his mothers house, and since his background and linage was good, our parents decided we should marry. Ever since then I had been his fiancé, and he was mine.

Some people say that children don't know 'love' and 'like', yet these feelings I feel right now are the same childish feelings I felt back then.

I wanted to be with him, to play with him, touch him. And here I am in his arms, his grip tightly around me, burying his face in my neck.

''I missed you too.''

What is freedom? I want to be able to move freely, say what I want, get what I want, do what I want. And what I want to get right now is this man.

His grip loosened. He looked at my face. ''Why are you crying, love?'' He traced the line my tears had shed on my cheek with his thumb.

''I just yearned for this moment to come so badly.'' I mumbled between the hiccuping in. ''I hadn't seen you for five years, and suddenly we go to the same school, in the same class, even live in the same house.'' I cried again. My parents were setting this up. I should have forgotten about Tamaki Suoh, yet here I am.

''Then are you happy, my Haruhi?''

''I want to be happy, '' I said, ''but I don't want to prove my parents right.''

He looked confused. ''What do you mean?''

''They thought that if they would put me in the same house as you, you would 'tame' me, so I won't do what the don't want me to.''

He smiled. ''You can be happy while being here, you just have to do what they don't want you to do.''

I laughed. ''To think that would come from you.''

''We're seventeen right now, did you think I hadn't even changed one bit? Like you have?''

''Oh, I see, you've become a real teenager now. More daring. I like that.''

''Now, what is the thing your parents want you to absolutely do not?''

''I think you should know that even better than I do. Do you?''

He smiled innocently. ''I want to hear it from you.'' He whispered in my ear. His breathing in my neck started to tingle, but it felt good.

I hesitated. ''Have...''

''Have what?'' His breath stroke my ear, it felt nice.

''Have sex before marriage.''

He kissed my neck. The sensation was so good. ''Well, we are still engaged.''

''But are we lovers?'' The feeling of the kisses in my neck gave off a sensation which made my voice tremble.

His answer was a deep, passionate kiss. I curled my arms around his neck and I never wanted to let go. As we were still kissing, I suddenly felt the edge of his bed touch my leg. I hadn't noticed he had been moving me to here.

''Yes we are.'' He said when he released his lips from mine a bit. His breath stroke my lips, but I closed the distance between them as I felt him push me on the bed. It was a gentle and soft movement, but such a big gesture to where this was heading.

I lay with my back on his bed, his body on top of me, yet there were a few inched between our skin. I liked this. I wanted this. I yearned for him so badly.

''Haruhi.'' he said when he released his lips from mine again. He looked at me, I looked at him. His hands were at the end of my skirt. He waited for permission from me to undress me.

I chuckled. ''Tamaki, '' I placed the palm of my hand on his cheek, ''My body is not sacred, nor a secret for you.''

He smiled in relief. ''It is to me.'' But he did take my skirt off. He also undressed my dress quickly after, and I unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, tracing the naked skin I could barely see in the overwhelming darkness in his room. I didn't mind not seeing him, feeling him was more than enough.

We continued french kissing in our underwear, but Tamaki was still wearing his pants, I didn't dare to zip his zipper, because I would have to touch his boxers because of that, and beneath the fabric of his underwear would be the thing-I-had-never-seen-in-real-life.

His tongue was really gentle, yet passionate and a bit demanding. I kept my hands in his hair, yet his hands kept tracing lines on my body, on my back, stomach, and, eventually, on my breasts too. His hands fitted around my breasts perfectly. He massaged them, and it felt really good.

He kept searching for the little spots which were the most sensitive. He kissed my neck, traced circles around my nipples, pinched them a bit and sometimes pushed and circled around them with two fingers. That way was the most effective one. The sensation of his lips pressing against my sensitive skin and his fingers playing with my nipples made me moan.

He stopped when I did that. ''What was that?'' He asked me, and I could hear he wanted me to say something erotic, so I just pulled his face closer and shut him up with a kiss. He chuckled.

I had been topless for a while, but when his face moved from my neck to my clavicle and lower, at that moment I realized I really was topless, almost naked, and Tamaki Suoh, the man who gives all those girls attention at his host club, had all this time yearned for me.

He traced my clavicle with little kisses, and kept op kissing until he met my right nipple. He licked it, then started sucking it. It tingled, and gave off a new feeling. Intense, yet soft. I moaned again. He seemed to like it when I moaned.

His hands moved to my panties, between my legs. I still had my panties on, but as he stroke me, I could feel his touch, and I noticed I was wet.

I didn't really care about his thing anymore, I wanted him to get out of his pants already. So I did that. It did break of the intimate movements we were making, but it didn't matter. We wanted each other.

He put his thumbs beneath the soft lingerie fabric, and took my panties off. He did it a bit clumsy, but I hadn't really expected anything else from Tamaki Suoh.

He also took of his boxers, and now we both were fully naked. I could see his body, but it was really dark in his room, so I saw nothing weird. But when he bowed over to me again, I could feel his cock press against my clitoris. It stimulated a feeling I had never felt before. I did sometimes pleasure myself, yet this feeling was so much more stronger.

He whispered something in my ear. ''Can I come in?''

That totally broke off the intense atmosphere, and I laughed. ''Tamaki, you idiot.'' But I did whisper ''Yes, you may.'' After that.

I felt something press against me, and than I felt a soft pain, and I shrieked softly, but it was followed by the feeling of something moving inside me, giving off a feeling so glorious the only thing I could think of was wanting more.

''Does it hurt?'' He asked. He is such a sweetheart.

''No, it doesn't.'' It did hurt a little, but I didn't care.

He kissed my forehead, and started moving. I automatically moved with him, and together we made a rhythm of our own. The feeling tingled so much, felt so good, was this the feeling called pleasure? I was sure of it. His movements became stronger, and I moaned harder.

''Ah! Tamaki- hmm'' I couldn't stop myself from moaning. It made the feeling more pleasurable.

''Haruhi...'' He sometimes moaned too. As his movements became harder, stronger and faster, the feeling it gave off tingles through my whole body, swallowing my mind with erotic thoughts and feelings of wanting _him. This._

The feeling got to its limit. Every time he moved, and he moved all the time, it made my legs tremble and I had the urge to push them together, if it wasn't for Tamaki blocking them. I couldn't take this any longer.

''_TAMAKI~!_''

He moaned so hard it was almost screaming, it was like I couldn't stop moaning any softer either, and then we stopped moving. We both were breathless, panting and puffing, we couldn't tell whose sweat was whose. We were one. I felt him move out of me, and Tamaki lay himself next to me. We had done it. We did use a condom though. When we could breath normal again, we checked if it had broken, but it didn't. He threw it away. I laughed.

''Good job.'' I kissed him.

''Anything for you, love.'' He kissed me too.

I sighed. ''I'm tired.''

''Than sleep, I'll be with you.'' I stroke his hair, totally wild right now, behind his ear.

''I can't.''

''Why not?''

''What would the maids think if they'd find us like this in the morning?''

He laughed. ''It _is _morning. It's almost three 'o clock am.'' And kissed my forehead. ''Sleep well then.''

I started putting my clothes back on, and brushed my hair into its model again. I gave him one more kiss, and than left the room. I noticed my body was still shaking a bit, but I didn't feel ashamed, nor embarrassed. When I got to my room, I noticed my clothes smelled a bit like Tamaki. I put my night gown on and took the dress with me when I buried myself in the pillows. That night I slept like I had never slept before, surrounded by Tamaki's scent and the memory of him moving inside me, I was almost immediately knocked out when I touched the blankets.

* * *

><p><em>First chapter has a happy ending 3. <em>

_You could read this as a oneshot, except for the fact that the rest of the Host club will be introduced in the following chapters, and who wouldn't want to know how pervy those twins really are?_

_Comments and reviews are always welcome : D_

_~~Crisp du Dip._


End file.
